


N00ds

by galliumspoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, N00ds, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and no one is surprised, my tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliumspoon/pseuds/galliumspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really should be doing his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N00ds

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been so long. *wipes tear*  
> I was but a youngin'  
> Now a year and a half later I'm bitter and cynical.  
> Beta'ed by the lovely [Elissa](http://kami-no-hana.tumblr.com).  
> Full disclaimer, Dean and Cas are not owned by me, they are simply used as puppets to fill the soulless void that is my life.  
> Enjoy! (Or else.)

Dean knows he should be doing his homework. He should be doing something productive, anything at all. Yet here he is, at 10:00 on another Sunday night of his junior year of high school, texting his best friend in his bathroom. Instead of doing literally anything else that could be productive.

Dean moved into the city recently, and an incline in living expenses were coupled with a decline in living space. Him, his parents, and Sammy now all lived in a tiny three bedroom apartment. The square footage is probably really small, considering that sometimes Dean feels like he’s sleeping in what was supposed to be a closet, because he can barely squeeze his bed and his bookcase into the tiny room. The entire apartment is set up as basically one long hallway with a living room at one end and his parents’ bedroom at the other.

As such, the reason why Dean is texting in the bathroom is that his room is second in that hallway after Sammy’s, and he gets a crappy reception there because the router is in the living room.

Dean’s phone chimes with another text alert and he nearly trips and burns himself on the exposed heating pipes that came with the apartment, painted silver,  _ again _ . He’s got to be more careful.

He checks the screen, smiling before he swipes to open the locked screen to reply.

**Cas** just now

_ thanks for mocking my basketball skills, asshole _

_ No problem,  _ he responds, _ also it’s not my fault you suck at that game. _

Castiel responds just as Dean’s about to get his lazy ass off of the toilet and into the shower, like he was supposed to before he started texting (and reading, and playing games) for an hour.

_ I would just like to inform you that we are no longer friends _

_ also i will not be making you pie any longer _

Dean laughs out loud and, just to get revenge, he plays the basketball game in Facebook messenger, the game in mention, and scores 3 times the amount Cas scored in half the time. He only responds to Cas with a smiley face.

His brain is screaming at him to actually do something tonight so he quickly undresses and gets in the shower, prepared to actually get clean because Sam isn’t awake to bitch at him for taking too long or getting water on the floor _ because I swear to god, Sammy, can you give me five minutes without nagging me about something, Jesus Christ.  _ As he washes he mentally tallies the things that he has to do for homework and debates whether or not he actually has to do them at home, or if he can do it during his free periods at school. He practices his presentation for Spanish that he has for tomorrow and he can hear Sam’s cat scratching the door, trying to get in. Despite Dean’s firm anti-cat stance, he has a soft spot for the kitten that was supposed to be Sam’s, but follows him around instead. He contemplates letting her in, but decides against it. And then caves two seconds later.

He’s finally back in the shower with the cat nosing around the shower curtain and him practicing his presentation to the veined tiles in the shower. “Hola, mi inventor es — ”

Dean’s phone buzzes in rapid succession 3 times.

_ I shouldn’t get that. I should finish my shower. _

He compromises by texting in the shower.

**Cas** just now

_ I was considering being your friend again until you scored 24.  _

_ Not anymore. _

In the chat it shows that Cas scored two points. Dean opens the game and scores a three quickly despite the fact that there was water all over the screen. Dean types “hahHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA” then informs him of this fact.

Cas responds not two seconds later.

_ BYE DEAN _

_ SEE YOU IN HELL ASSHOLE _

Dean’s retyping everything twice with the amount of water on his screen at this point.

_ Literally in my shower Cas _

Dean sends a selfie of himself smiling goofily into the camera with the shower head on in the background. Nothing below his neck is shown.

_ Naked selfie _

_ Gonna put my phone down _

_ I’m gonna drop it. _

Cas responds as Dean puts the phone on the sink.

_ You’re forgiven Dean _

_ Think of me ;) _

Ten minutes later Dean gets out of the shower and texts Cas “I did.” with another selfie, this showing a green towel over his head, before he starts to dry his hair.

_ Hot 10/10 would date. _

Dean grins as he types.

_ Another naked selfie for your enjoyment. _

_ I was thinking of going into porn. _

Cas’ reply is immediate.

_ I would pay to watch you. ;) _

Dean feels his cheeks flush pink as he reads the text, thinking of anyone, much less

Cas, paying for porn with him in it.

_ I feel like I’m doing n00ds wrong  _

The blond has a chance to change into clothes before the response, and dashes to the bedroom to plug in his dying phone.

_ You need to send pics of your dick. _

_ I think. _

_ I haven’t done this any more than you have. _

Dean sends a picture of his toes instead with the caption “just a hint of what’s to come.” Cas apparently mistakes it for a hand ( He must not be wearing glasses. Dean thinks fondly, remembering Cas’ squint without them that makes him terrify freshman when he forgets to put on his contacts.)

_ What a big hand _

_ That must mean something else is big. ;) _

Dean flushes again when he sends a picture of his ankle captioned “sexy ankle shot”.

_ Hot damn _

_ Getting me all hot and bothered _

Dean responds, very maturely, with a shot of his knee and three texts before he can listen to his common sense, which is screaming at him to stop.

_ Only for you babe. _

_ IS IT A BOOB OR A KNEE _

_ NO ONE KNOWS  _

Dean sends another picture, this time a blurry mess of a foot captioned “mORE FEET.”

Cas doesn’t respond, and by the time it’s 2:00 AM, Dean has decided that he’s procrastinated a little too much and it’s unlikely that he will get any actual work done that night so he makes a schedule for the next day for when he will do homework. (Dean knows that he probably won’t do any of this shit anyway because he’s apathetic as hell when it comes to school.)

He plugs in his phone, bids goodnight to his father, gets water and pisses one last time before getting into bed. Resolutely not checking his phone. At all. He won’t give in, he’s so much stronger than this. (Lies.)

Dean lies in the dark, staring at the ceiling, and the cat jumps on the bed as Dean wonders whether he’ll ever have the guts to ask Cas out, or if Cas thinks he’s needy and annoying as hell. (He thinks the latter is more likely.) He hopes Cas isn’t ignoring him.

**Cas** 2:06AM

_ Dean, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to a movie? _

**Dean** 7:06AM

_ Yes. _

_ But you’re taking me to Civil War, I need a shoulder to cry on. _

**Cas** 7:08AM

_ Only if you send me more n00ds. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos give me a purpose in live beyond petting my cat.  
> *shameless plug* [HIT ME UP BROS](http://thegalliumspoon.tumblr.com) (i'm so lonely)  
> *well maybe there's a little shame*


End file.
